


The Lamb

by Lunamositii



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: "Walk-Away" Ending, F/M, Fix-it-Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamositii/pseuds/Lunamositii
Summary: Sawyer Rose, better known as Deputy or Rook, had a decision to make and had made the wrong one. It was never supposed to end this way. This was how it should have started.





	The Lamb

❝And the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar the souls of the Martyrs, slain because of the word of God...❞

She stood there, the one called Rook. That wasn't her name, but it was what everyone called her. From Whitehorse to Hudson, Pratt to that other rookie who held more skill in her than all of the above combined. Her name was Sawyer Rose Abernathy. A sweet southern girl who now held regret with bleeding palms.

Sawyer wasn't here for herself. No. She was here for Joseph. The same Joseph that had shown himself a broken man when Rook had killed his last family member. Her name had been Isabella Seed, the girl of Bliss. John had been her father and the first that Rook took out. Then came Jacob.

She had held off on taking out Isabella, hoping that the girl would come to her senses. She also didn't want the blood of a young teen on her hands but...like any Seed family member, the girl had fight, and had nearly gotten the better of her.

Despite his loss, Joseph now held an eerie calm about him, as he pointed at her, approaching slowly.

❝You've made Martyrs of my family... and I am prepared to do the same to yours.❞ Joseph started walking beside her, his voice hitting her above the sounds of vehicle doors and boots scuffling against the dry Montana dirt behind her. His attention that had been focused on her turned to the scene that had been set up behind her.

Three of her team was restrained, hands behind their backs and pushed down onto their knees by the people she had met along the way. Pastor Jerome, Grace, Jess, even Mary May. What confused her the most was the lack of one particular deputy. It was the one that barely spoke, the one who always had her face covered.

❝But, God is watching us. And He will judge us on what we choose in this moment.❞ Joseph then took three steps forward, coming closer to Rook as he stared at her through those golden aviators. ❝I told you that we were living in a world on the brink... Where every slight...every injustice...where every choice reveals our sins. And where have those sins led us? Where have those sins led you? Your friends have been taken and tortured, and it's your fault.❞ There was a hint of anger in his voice now.

❝Countless people have been killed, and it's your fault.❞ Joseph started talking through grit teeth and a tense jaw. ❝The world is on fire and it's your fault.❞ This whole time his eyes never faltered from Rook's, leaving her nearly shaking in her boots. ❝Was it worth it? Was it?❞ When she didn't answer fast enough, Joseph started again. ❝When are you gonna realize that every problem cannot be solved with a bullet?❞ Joseph looked at her like he was disappointed in a small child, which only made Rook's shoulders drop. His arm waved to the church that stood behind her, the church where it all started.

❝When you first came here, I gave you the choice to walk away.❞ Joseph had moved to the front of the building again, Rook turning to watch him. ❝You chose not to. In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time...❞ Joseph's hands betrayed his calm demeanor, tightening into fists as if he knew Rook's decision already. ❝Put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock...and you go in peace.❞ Joseph's tone took a strong turn, Making Rook swallow the thick spit in her mouth.

❝Go in peace? You're fucking insane.❞ That was Hudson. She held a grudge against the Seed family. It was one that Rook could relate to on a personal level. Thinking about it had the scar on her chest itching. Wrath. John had deemed it so at least.

❝Is he? We never should have been here in the first place...❞ Pratt, the man abused, spoke up. Of course, he would say that. After the abuse he suffered at Jacob's hands, Rook couldn't blame him. Pratt never should have been here. He was too soft for a job like this.

❝You know what to do, Rook...❞ Whitehorse, the sheriff and the closest thing to a father figure Rook had in this godforsaken world, spoke with trust in his voice. God help her in this decision.

❝Remember...❞ Rook turned to listen to Joseph, her eyes falling on him as he looked to the sky with outstretched arms. Slowly, he looked down at her. ❝...God is watching.❞ Then he waited, and Rook stood there, her chest tight with trepidation.

❝I can't just walk away.❞ Her voice was small enough that only Joseph could hear. ❝I was only doing what I was told. I didn't want any of this. I don't want any of this. Had it truly been up to me, I would have walked away the first time.❞ Rook sounded weak, and Joseph stepped forward.

❝Then you join my flock, you tell your friends to leave and you join my family.❞ His family was broken, taken by her. She had their blood on her hands, and he was offering her a place to stay? He cupped one hand behind her neck while his forehead pressed against her's, the way she'd seen him do to John during the baptism. It was intimate and had her eyes fluttering closed.

❝But you hate me. I took your family.❞ Rook croaked.

❝I do not hate you. You were blind, following the only path you saw. But you see now, and you're part of this family now.❞ Joseph pulled away, and Rook looked up at him with longing in her eyes. His hand was held out to her, and she took it, letting him guide her into the church. The doors closed and from behind them came the Family like souls returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure questions about "Faith" and who her mother is will arise, along with the missing deputy.  
> If this reaches enough tractions, perhaps I'll tell their story as well.  
> This is my first time posting here and any input is greatly appreciated!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this read!


End file.
